Our Book
by RauraAndR5
Summary: A one-shot in which Ross and Laura are so busy the only way they can communicate is by sharing the leather book on the kitchen counter. Set in the future.


**I was in the mood to write a cute one-shot but I couldn't come up with anything, this is the result of me digging around in my brain for an hour and a half.**

**I don't own any characters mentioned, but it would be awfully cool if I did.**

* * *

It's based on the Disney channel show that brought them together years ago, this tradition of theirs. He started it sometime in early January. She's not quite sure what exact day because she doesn't feel like double checking at the moment, instead she's trying to decide on what to write in the thick leather book in front of her. They're only about halfway through filling up these pages and it's mid-March now.

They don't get to see each-other very often, despite the fact that he moved into her apartment _6 months ago_. She's working on her third album and he's filming a movie. As much as it pains her to not be able to kiss him every morning because sometimes he's _not even there,_ as sad as she is when she gets home after a hard day of writing or recording all she wants to do is cuddle up together on the couch and watch a movie and pretend that neither of them have to be up at an ungodly hour the next morning _but he's already asleep._

They do get to experience the rarity of face-to-face interaction a couple times a week, but moments like those are brief and usually it's a quick kiss or a "how was your day?" Even those aren't satisfying her anymore. She really just needs time with him,

She hates that they've become so distant and that the only contact they really have with one another is through this book sitting open on the kitchen counter in front of her, but they'll have to make do. This is all they've got, and she's got to admit, it's better than not being able to speak to one another at all.

She rereads his last entry, it's from two days ago.

_March 14th, 2018_

_Hey, Laura! _

_It's 7 am as I write this, and you left for the studio two hours ago, I heard the front door close. I hate that we're never off work at the same time, I miss your kisses and your cuddles._

_I talked to Calum today, he's thinking of proposing to Raini, but don't tell her! In fact, by the time you get to sit down and actually read this he might've already done it. He's been sending me pictures of different rings all week, I can't believe how much he's grown up._

_Ha, kidding. _

_Speaking of her, have you talked to Raini lately? I know how much you hate not being able to hang out. But this is the life we chose, the fame and the fast-pacedness (is that a word? I don't know, you're the writer, not me. Recognize that quote?) that comes along with it. _

_I'm supposed to be getting ready for another shoot today, at least it starts at 9 instead of 7. The couple extra hours of sleep were greatly appreciated. Do you think you'll be in the studio this weekend? I don't think we'll be shooting and I was hoping we could actually spend some time together I swear the only times I ever see you one of us is rushing out the door or asleep. It feels like I'm on tour, even though we live together. _

_My mom says hi, I talked to her last night. Did you know Riker got a part in this huge movie! Mom says he couldn't tell her too much but he's so excited. Ratliff popped the question last week, in 11 months Rydel will officially no longer be a Lynch. Crazy right? Man, Ryland sure is enjoying school, although to be honest I think he's done more partying than studying. I knew mom shouldn't have let him go to the number one party school in America, but hey, what are you gonna do? Oh, and get this, Rocky's dating this girl... can't recall her name... Kimberly maybe? Not quite sure, but mom says he's crazy about her. She thinks maybe he's ready to settle down. _

_Wow, I've been writing for almost an hour, I guess I got a little carried away. _

_I miss you so much. Can't wait to actually be able to hold you and kiss you and just be with you, but until then this book is all we have._

_Love, _

_That Ross Shor Lynch Boy_

She smiles, though she strongly feels like there's this piece of her missing even if that piece sleeps beside her each and every night. It makes her happy to know that his family is doing well and so are their former co-stars.

She'll be forever thankful for Austin & Ally, the television show that doesn't cross her mind very often these days. It had a good 4 seasons, and almost a 5th. Disney decided against it and frankly the cast was ready to move on to more mature things anyways.

They actually lost contact for a while, Calum went on to more acting, a mix of comedy and drama and he even ventured out into horror, although he wasn't too fond of that. The Coppertop Flop Show was a huge success, and even now you might happen to catch an episode from years ago between commercial breaks.

Raini decided to focus more on music. She made 2 CDs and as far as Laura knew she had a 3rd in the works. She and Ariana Grande got together and created a hit single that swept the nation, and Laura still likes to joke that she can understand the parts that are in Spanish. Raini also did a lot with Disney channel, acting as a mentor to some of it's current stars. She even did a play or two on Broadway. All in all she was doing well for herself, and her relationship with Calum was going quite nicely, obviously.

A year or two later, when Raini and Ariana's single blew up, Laura decided to give her old friend a call. That's when she found out about Raini and Calum, and they'd promised to never let themselves drift apart again. So far they'd been successful at keeping that promise.

Laura and Ross never lost contact however, he asked her on a date sometime in the middle of filming season 3 and the rest, as they say, is history.

The Raura and Austin & Ally fan accounts had long since stopped tweeting, but sometimes Laura likes to read through the tweets just to reminisce. She'll even pretend that she doesn't cry a little bit, even if she goes through at least a box of tissues each time. They're not sad tears, but she misses being a kid. She misses the closeness of going to set everyday and seeing the people that had become family to her. She misses Ally Dawson, the dorky songwriter who is still a part of her years later.

Some of her old fans are still with her though, which she finds to be very cool. To have grown up with them makes her happy, they've seen her progress and get better and she's come so far with them by her side. Of course she's got some new fans, and she wouldn't ever tell them this, but the older ones do have a special place in her heart. But she just can't help it.

R5 became one of the worlds biggest bands, and went on for more sold out tours than Laura honestly expected. They made 4 CDs together before they decided to move one with their lives and close the chapter forever titled "R5". They all still keep in touch of course, seeing as they're family and all. Riker and Rocky are still in the acting business as you could tell from Ross' entry, and even Ratliff does a little acting here and there.

Vanessa's engaged now. Laura feels guilty for not being able to recall her fiance's name, but she hasn't made it back to LA in in quite some time. Now that she thinks about the wedding should be coming up soon.

But she still has nothing new to tell Ross, nothing has changed from her entry last week.

Shocking right?

Nothing new in the fabulous life of Laura Marano, international pop sensation. She sighs and writes the only thing she can think of.

_March 16th, 2018_

_I can see about getting this weekend off. All I want is to be with you. I sure do miss you. _

_I'm so happy that your family is doing well, I can't wait to see them again. Especially Rydel and your mom! And while I'm on the note of your family, do you think you could mention Stormie's Colorado Chili the next time we do get to visit them? Man do I love that stuff. _

_I don't have anything new to say, but I will try my best to get this weekend off. What do you wanna do anyways? I don't really care, as long as I'm with you... but I'm just curious. _

_Well, I love you. And I can't wait to spend some time together. _

_Love always, _

_The Adorkable Ms. Laura Marano_

She sighs and closes the book, leaving the black pen in its usual place. Not her most exciting or informative entry, but good enough. She really can't believe that Raini and Calum - as in her friends Raini and Calum, the Raini and Calum she met so long ago, the Raini and Calum that dressed up as Zaliens - might be tying the knot. And Laura was about to be the only unmarried Marano. Rydel and Ellington were getting married. She and Ross were the odd couple out.

She let the thought of marrying Ross run through her head, and it doesn't scare her like she thought it would've. In fact, it makes her long for marriage. She wants to be able to call him hers forever. She shakes these thoughts from her mind, if he wants to propose he will.

Later that night she lays in bed in their empty apartment. He's doing a late shoot again tonight and won't be home for another hour but she knows if she can just make it that long they can at least have a few minutes together.

But sadly, she's too tired. She spent 6 hours writing today and she still hasn't finished this song. She's stuck and she absolutely _hates_ feeling stuck and like no matter what she does, without some inspiration she won't make any progress. To her that is the worst feeling in the world because it makes her feel helpless.

He gets home at exactly 12:16 and peels his clothes off and gets in the shower, letting the hot water run down his back and ease his sore muscles. He can't wait to crawl into bed beside the one person that makes him feel like he could fly. His adorkably perfect girlfriend, his angel on Earth, Laura Marano. He washes his hair and turns the water off.

When he finally can carefully pull the fluffy blanket over his body and lay down beside Laura he breaths a sigh of relief, one day closer to the weekend, when maybe he'll get some time with her. Suddenly he wonders if she asked about getting the weekend for some rest, and if Robbie Staple agreed.

He stretches his arms and his legs, he's got plenty of space because Laura hardly takes up any of the bed honestly. He wants to just pull her into his arms and never let her go, but that would wake her up. And even if he's absolutely certain that she wouldn't mind that, she does have to work tomorrow and he doesn't want her to be tired all day. But God does he wish he could.

He sighs again, quite loudly this time. He'd be lying if he said there wasn't a chance he was trying to wake her up. She's stirring now and he turns over on his side until he can figure out if she'll be angry for being woken up.

"Ross? Are you home?" she asks groggily and he feels her shift on her side of the bed, he assumes she's sitting up now. He holds back the urge to smile, and then he almost laughs because it's so crazy and mind-blowing to him that even 5 years later just the sound of her voice makes him so happy. Then again, this is Laura. And she's made him feel every emotion under the sun, and then some.

She crawls over to him and softly kisses his cheek and he can tell she thinks he's asleep. He tries to let his eyes flutter open convincingly but he's in such a hurry so see her it probably doesn't look convincing at all.

"Hey Laura," he whispers. The smile on her gorgeous face just grows wider and she lets herself fall onto the bed beside him.

"I wrote in our book today," she says.

"Did you now?" he rolls over to face her, only to find that she's already facing him.

"Mhm, make sure you read it," she smiles again. He hasn't noticed how much he's missed her smile until now.

"I will, did you talk to Robbie about this weekend?" Ross asks, trying to contain his excitement.

"I did-"

"And?!"

She laughs at his enthusiasm, "he said that's fine."

"You deserve a break, you've been working so hard these past couple weeks," Ross sighs happily.

"So have you," she yawns.

"I can sleep now that I know I'll have two whole days with you soon," Ross says, "but since you're awake, come here." And he opens his arms, she wiggles her way into them and forgets about everything. Her unfinished song drifts far from her mind and she's just focusing on him, one detail at a time.

The faint cologne that she can still smell, even though he showered. The way his soft cotton t-shirt felt on her cheek, the way his muscular arms felt like home and his hair was still noticeably wet. She took in the way he breathed softly through his nose and the way his breath tickled her ear.

They didn't get these moments often anymore, she wanted to take this one and save it forever. To capture it and never let it go. His breathing slowed and she could tell he had drifted off into a peaceful sleep and now that she was safe in his arms she could too.

* * *

**I hate that last sentence tbh. But it's not the worst thing I've written. I was looking over my o****ld account and I literally cringed at everything. I was so annoying and peppy and oh my God can we all just forget that my old account ever even existed please?**

**P.S. I'm surprised at how short this came out, considering how long I actually worked on it. But I really do like it. Hopefully so do you ;)**


End file.
